sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of the Round Table
The Knights of the Round Table (円卓の騎士, Entaku no Kishi) are the lieutenants of King Arthur in Sonic and the Black Knight. Most of the members are alternate reality doppelgängers of characters from the our world. History Origin Not much is known about the Knights of the Round Table's past. Presumably, the group was formed by King Arthur during the period of the king's noble rule, to serve as his foremost servants and enforcers. The Knights of the Round Table themselves willingly served under King Arthur and followed his every order, bound by their honor and code of chivalry. Synopsis Arrival of Sonic Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Sir Percival, Sir Galahad, and Sir Lamorak are tasked by King Arthur to track down Sonic and Merlina during Black Knight Saga's opening sequence. While Gawain and Percival express their misgivings, the Knights of the Round Table nonetheless obey, and pursue Sonic across the Grand Kingdom and beyond. Sir Lamorak is fought; Sir Galahad, Sir Gawain upon Titanic Plain, and Sir Percival in Molten Mine, Sir Lancelot in Deep Woods. Despite suffering humiliating defeats at the hands of Sonic and Caliburn, the Knights do not give up. While Sonic battles King Arthur on the island of Avalon, Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Galahad, and Lamorak manage to track down Merlina the Wizard in Camelot Castle. The Blue Blur arrives just in time to see Merlina reveal herself as the true villain of Black Knight Saga: the Dark Queen. As the castle falls apart around them, Sonic and the Knights flee through Knight's Passage. In order to save the Kingdom, the former lieutenants of King Arthur agree to work with Sonic and Nimue to halt the Dark Queen's magic by activating four sacred stones. Sir Lancelot rushes to Shrouded Forest, Sir Gawain to Great Megalith, Sir Percival to The Cauldron, and Sir Galahad to Dragon's Lair. Real-world mythology Sonic and the Black Knight's Knights of the Round Table are based on the traditional English legends of King Arthur and Camelot. However, the precise degree to which the real-world Arthurian legends should be considered canonical to SatBK's back-story is unknown. Gallery Trivia *Nearly all the Knights of the Round Table are alternate reality doppelgängers of Sonic the Hedgehog's companions from previous adventures; namely: **Sir Lamorak - an alternate version of Jet the Hawk. **Sir Galahad - an alternate version of Silver the Hedgehog. **Sir Gawain - an alternate version Knuckles the Echidna. **Sir Percival - an alternate version of Blaze the Cat. **Sir Lancelot - an alternate version of Shadow the Hedgehog. *Interestingly, all the Knights of the Round Table's original counterparts have a rivalry with Sonic in multiple games since their respective debuts. :*Jet the Hawk: Riders Saga series. :*Silver the Hedgehog: Iblis of Time Saga series onward. :*Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Pokemon: the Movie: Sonic vs Metal Sonic onwards. :*Blaze the Cat: Iblis of Time Saga series onward. :*Shadow the Hedgehog: Shadow Saga onwards. *Another thing to note is that all of their original counterparts (except Jet) have been known to have a serious personality and see Sonic as a foolish but worthy opponent to fight. *Galahad and Lancelot are the only knights who are the same species, particularly due to them being father (Lancelot) and son (Galahad). *All of the Knights (Except Lamorak) are mammals. *Each of the Knights of the Round Table has at least one aspect that they share with their original counterparts: :*Jet/Lamorak: Hot Temper/Cockiness. :*Silver/Galahad: Psychokinesis/Similar powers to their dark-colored hedgehogs. :*Knuckles/Gawain: Protecting a treasure/Mistaking Sonic for a thief upon first encounter. :*Blaze/Percival: Portrayed as being faster than Sonic in respective console debuts/Pyrokinesis. :*Shadow/Lancelot: Serious personality/Being the strongest of Sonic's Rivals/Chaos Control. References Category:Organization Category:Knights Of The Round Table